Sleepover Boredom Series
by Ms Musician
Summary: Bess, George, Nancy, and Iola find unique ways to entertain themselves at a sleepover. Better than it sounds. R&R please!
1. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Something totally random and the characters are major OOC but that's okay, because I'm a random person lol. More to come soon. Hope you like it so far! :) R&R

-boyzaremylife

* * *

"I'm so bored," Joe Hardy groaned. He was sitting in the middle of a room with several girls surrounding him. Any other time, he would be happy. Now, however, was a completely different story.

The girls were made up of a sleepover group—Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, George Fayne, and Iola Morton. They had apparently gotten bored and had decided to kidnap Joe just for fun.

"You're bored?" Iola asked. "Just think about us. We've got a guy here, but we can't think of anything to do with him."

"You'd better not touch me or you'll regret it," Joe replied.

"You're tied up," Iola replied. "How can you do anything?"

"I think you got a little bit too into this kidnapping thing," George said. She looked up from the magazine that she was looking through.

"I don't think so," Bess said. "I think this is perfect. All we need is a little bit of makeup…"

"I said don't touch me!" Joe said. "Can't you do something else?"

They were silent a long moment before Iola and Bess replied, "No."

"Great," Joe mumbled. "I hope Frank called someone."

"He better not have called the police," Nancy said. "We're going to get in really big trouble if he does."

"I don't think he will," Iola said.

"Iola, he saw you come in with a 'gun', hold it up to me, and say that if he comes after us, then you'll severely hurt me. You did all of this while you had a mask on and screaming, "GO WEIRD KIDNAPPERS!!". Do you seriously think he won't call the police?"

"It was a squirt gun!" Iola said. "Anyone should know that unless they're totally stupid." She paused. "Oh, wait…maybe he wouldn't catch on afterall."

"You're calling Frank stupid?" Nancy asked.

"Um…yeah. Aren't all guys stupid?"

"Frank isn't," Joe said. "In fact…I'll bet he called the police as soon as you left the house with me."

"That _was_ kind of stupid," George said. "For all we know we could get charged with kidnapping or something like that."

"Hm…should we make a ransom?" Bess asked.

Iola's eyes lit up. "We should!" she exclaimed.

"What should we ask?" Bess asked her.

"We're not going to do anything like that," Nancy said. "I think we'd better get Joe back before it gets dark."

"I think not," Iola said. "He's perfectly capable of walking home once we let him go."

"But we're the ones who kidnapped him," Nancy said. "We should at least get him a ride back home."

"_If_ he goes home," Iola said with a grin.

"Right," Bess said. "_If."_

"I don't like the sound of that," Joe said.

"I'd say run, but you're tied up," George said. "I really don't feel like getting up right now so all I can say is…you'd better get used to being a girl for the next few hours."

"Oh, no," Joe groaned as Bess grabbed the makeup.

"Oh, yes," Iola said. She pulled out bright pink nail polish. "Let's get this started."

"Wait!" Nancy said. Both girls froze. "We should do something else. You can't just dress him up as a girl and put makeup on him, but not take him out somewhere. Am I right?"

A grin came over Iola's face. "Oh," she said. "I know!"

"You know _what?"_ Joe asked. Iola ran out of the room. "Where is she going?" he asked.

"I'm assuming to get you the perfect outfit," Bess said.

A moment later, Iola walked in with a long, flowing dress and high heeled shoes. She also came with hairspray, headbands, and more.

"Oh, no," Joe said.

"Oh, yes," Iola said, walking forward. "Let's get started."

--

Frank Hardy stared at the phone. He had received a phone call earlier from someone who claimed to be Joe's kidnapper. She had sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place the voice. All he knew was that he was supposed to wait for yet another phone call for further instructions.

_He can't be in too much trouble,_ Frank thought. _They were using squirt guns as weapons._ Suddenly, the telephone rang. Frank answered it quickly.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha," a voice said.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Iola, where's Joe?"

"This is not Iola," a woman's voice said.

"Who is it then?" Frank asked.

"It's…" the voice got quiet. "Okay, it's Iola. But we've got Joe. Before you get him back, turn on the television."

"What? Why?" Frank asked.

"Just do it," Iola said.

"Fine," Frank replied. "You better not have done something stupid."

"Oh, we did," she replied. "Did we ever." Iola hung up. Frank watched the blank screen for a moment. The news came on just then. He listened for a long time. He was about to call Iola back when suddenly, the newscaster said something that caught his interest.

"We have a breaking story. Apparently, there is a young man dressed as a woman standing on the side of the highway jumping and screaming, 'I'm Weird and I'm Proud'."

Frank looked as the camera focused on the person better. Then at the same time, he burst out laughing.

As said, a young man was certainly standing at the side of the highway. But he was in a long, elegant dress with high heels. His hair had been spiked up and he was covered with makeup.

It was Joe.

When Frank was finally finished laughing, he sat back and continued to watch as his brother continued to jump up and down idiotically.

_Maybe it was best that he got kidnapped,_ Frank thought. As he watched, he grinned.

You couldn't get much better than this.


	2. WalMart Chaos

Hey, everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it :)

Random note: The 'Wal Mart game' mentioned in this story is an actual game my church youth group played. It was really, really fun. Good game for a group of bored teens :) Just don't get caught lol. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"I'm bored again!"

"So am I."

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me any longer, Joe Hardy."

"Good to know."

"Shut up."

"Guys, _stop._ Your bickering is getting old."

Iola sighed and sank into the nearest chair. She glared at Joe, who was once again tied up in the middle of the room.

"You know, if you'd just let me go, you wouldn't have the problem of us arguing in the first place."

"But what's the fun of that?" Iola asked. She turned to Nancy, Bess, and George, who were all seemingly preoccupied at the moment: Bess was reading a magazine; George was sprawled out on the floor, trying to sleep; and Nancy was texting her longtime boyfriend, Ned Nickerson.

"You guys, we need to think of something to do. What's the use of kidnapping Joe is we aren't going to do anything embarrassing to him?"

"I guess you're right," Bess said, glancing up from her magazine. She closed the latest issue and stood up. Suddenly, she said, "I've got a good idea."

"Does it involve dressing Joe up?" Iola asked eagerly.

"No," Bess replied sympathetically. "But it's still fun."

"What _is_ this idea that doesn't involve dressing up Joe?" Joe asked.

"Now, Joe. Are you saying you _didn't_ enjoy what happened last time?"

"No, Bess, I did not enjoy standing at the side of the highway dressed as a freaking girl, with the news on me and everything. You guys are _annoying,_ that's what you are."

Bess cleared her throat. "You know, we could always change out plans, if you don't listen…"

"I'm listening, I'm listening," Joe said.

"Good. Now. My church youth group played this game one time. We refer to it as the "Wal-Mart game", and this is how you play:

We will split up into two teams. The teams will each get a basket at the front, and then split up. Each team picks out ten items to put in their cart. Then, in five minutes, the two teams will meet back up at the front and switch baskets. _Then,_ each team must get rid of the ten items in a complete stranger's basket. There must be someone standing at the basket—the basket cannot be an 'abandoned' basket. And you try not to get caught—or we might get kicked out of Wal-Mart. The first team to get rid of all ten items without being caught wins. And if you want to spice it up a little, we can change it—for every item that you get rid of, you have to take something out of the stranger's basket and put it in your own."

"Your church played this?" Joe asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Doesn't sound very church-like."

"Anyway," Bess said, ignoring the comment. "Who's up for it?"

"I am! I am! I am!" Iola exclaimed.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Somebody's a little hyper tonight," he said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Iola said. "As a matter of fact, I had two coffees and two sodas before I came over here. I am, in fact, hyper, as usual."

"Question," George said. "There's an odd amount of us. The teams will be uneven."

Iola grinned suddenly. "I've got the perfect idea as to how to fix that little problem."

"I don't like where this is going," Joe muttered.

--

Half an hour later, the four girls were hiding in the bushes at the Hardy residence. Joe was still tied up in the back seat of the car as he waited.

"What now?" Nancy whispered.

"Someone needs to go up and ring the doorbell. When Frank comes out, we'll grab him."

"Question."

"Yes, Bess?"

"Frank is strong. As in strong enough to fight us off. How is this going to work?"

"Good question," Iola said. She was quiet for a long moment. Then she said, "We'll just figure it out as we go. Head out."

Iola went first. She went up to the door, rang the doorbell, and then dove into the nearest bush. The four girls watched the door closely. Finally, Fenton Hardy came to the door. Seeing no one, he shut the door. Iola went up again and rang the doorbell before once again diving into the bushes, this time hitting her head on the firm ground. "Ow."

The others rolled their eyes. Mr. Hardy answered the door again. This time, he called out, "Who's there? Who's out there?"

Iola cleared her throat softly, then said, "Is Frank available?"

Mr. Hardy sighed. "Iola, where are you?"

"This is not Iola," she hissed.

"Iola," Mr. Hardy said warningly.

"Fine. It's me. Where's Frank?"

"Where's Joe, is the better question," Mr. Hardy said, but stepped inside. A moment later, Frank appeared. The girls jumped him.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Not on your life, Hardy," Iola said.

"Iola Morton, don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could."

All this time, the girls were slowly leading Frank toward the car. Finally, they made it. Nancy opened the door while the others pushed. Frank fell in, landing directly on his brother. The girls slammed the door shut, got in the car, and sped off.

Frank pushed himself up, then looked at his brother.

"Hey, what's up?" Joe asked, calm as could be.

"Um…I don't know," Frank replied slowly.

"So here's the plan," Iola said, turning around in her seat and facing the brothers. "We're going to Wal-Mart."

"You kidnapped me to go to Wal-Mart?" Frank asked.

"Quiet. This is a no-talking time for you, Frank Hardy. Just cooperate and no one gets hurt."

"Iola…" George said sternly.

"Okay, fine, you wouldn't get hurt anyway. But back to the point. Here's what we're going to do…"

--

They arrived at Wal-Mart a short time later. When they did, they immediately split into teams.

"I'm with Joe!" Iola exclaimed.

"Oh, no," Joe moaned.

"Oh, yes," Iola answered.

"Okay, so who else wants to be with Iola and Joe?" Nancy asked.

No one answered. "I'll go with them," Bess finally said.

"Okay, good. Then it is Frank, George, and I on the other team. Okay, ten items each. Come back here in five minutes for the switch. Break."

--

"I'm not pushing this cart around."

"Yes, you are."

"I refuse."

"You will not refuse, or you'll regret it later when we're not in a public area."

"Iola—"

"Oh my goodness, it is _not_ that hard, guys," Bess said finally. She took the basket. "_I'll_ push it. Let's go."

"What do we have to get rid of?" Iola asked.

Joe peered into the cart. "Lingerie and tampons, pretty much," he said. "Oh, and _Titanic_."

Iola shrieked. "I _love, love, love, love _Titanic!" she said. "Oooh, can we buy it?"

"If you have money," Joe said.

"I don't. Can I borrow some money, Joe, my love? Please?"

"The correct word is _may,_ and no, you can't borrow money from me."

"You suck."

"Guys, am I going to have to separate you?" Bess asked. "Now let's go. Iola, there's a basket. Go drop something in it."

Iola picked up a bright pink bra and walked toward the cart, which was empty. A young man stood near it, looking at DVDs. Noticing his distraction, Iola dropped the item in the cart, then left quickly, unnoticed.

"Good job. One down, nine to go."

"What's the fun in this, exactly?" Joe asked as they walked on.

"The fun of it is knowing that there's the possibility of getting caught, and the knowledge that you're doing something you shouldn't be doing," Iola replied. "And finding out how sneaky, exactly, you are." She looked ahead of her. "There's someone else. I'm going in."

Suddenly, Bess hissed, "Iola, that's a police officer!"

But it was too late. Iola turned and screamed one thing. "Run!"

--

"Hey, we've only got one thing left," George said.

"Great. What is it?" Nancy asked.

"_The Departed."_

"You can tell Iola's been here," Nancy said with a sigh. "Almost everything she's picked out has been a movie with Leonardo DiCaprio in it: _Titanic, Blood Diamond, The Departed, What's Eating Gilbert Grape?, _and _Revolutionary Road._"

"The girl's obsessed. That's all that there is to it," Frank replied as George walked toward another basket, dropping the last movie in like it was nothing. "We're done! I wonder if we beat the others done."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Nancy's phone rang. She answered it to find Iola talking very fast into the phone. "Hey! Hey, slow down," Nancy said. "What happened?"

"Well, we kind of got caught by a policeman, and we kind of got turned in to the manager, and now we're kind of getting thrown out of Wal-Mart."

"Great," Nancy said, rolling her eyes. "So what now?"

"Well, they're supposed to be calling our parents. But instead, we gave them George's phone number. So you've got to act like our parents—Frank and George or Frank and you do, I mean. Just for now."

Nancy sighed. "If it gets you out of trouble, fine," she replied, then hung up. She turned to the others. "They're getting kicked out. But you should be getting a call from security right about…_now."_

Frank sighed as George answered the phone, taking up the role of a parent very nicely, up until the moment that she hung up. "Taken care of," she said. "We're supposed to meet them outside. Let's go."

--

"That was so much fun! I loved it! Let's do it again!" Iola exclaimed.

"Iola, we just got kicked out. And the closest Wal-Mart is another twenty minutes away. Think of something else."

"Joe, you're such a party-pooper."

Suddenly, Nancy's cell phone went off, indicating a text message. She read the message, then said, "My Dad said if I don't get home right away, I'm in big trouble."

"Didn't you tell him we were going to Wal-Mart?"

"Yeah, but apparently somehow they got hold of our _real_ parents, and now we're in trouble." She sighed. "Let's get home."

--

"See you later, Joe!" Iola yelled out the window. "Watch your back! You never know when we'll get bored again!"

"Iola," George said.

"What? I'm stating a fact."

"The fact is this: You will not touch me or my brother again," Frank said. "See you later," he added. "Thanks for the…adventure."

"That was fun. We should do that more often," Iola commented as the girls drove back to Nancy's house.

"Maybe we can do something else fun next time. Maybe another game or something."

"Or we could do something to Joe!"

"Iola…" the three girls groaned.

"And I've got the perfect idea…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does this always happen to me?" Joe Hardy asked. "Why do I _always_ get kidnapped when you guys get bored at sleepovers?"

Joe was sitting in the usual spot—in the middle of the room, tied up with four girls surrounding him. But this time, he wasn't alone in his misery. His brother, Frank Hardy, was tied up beside him.

"Look on the bright side," Iola Morton said. "At least you aren't alone."

"That's not exactly good," Joe said. "Because now, there's no one to rescue me from you and your crazy friends."

"We're not crazy!" Bess Marvin exclaimed. "We're just bored."

"Can't you think of something else to do when you get bored? Instead of kidnapping me?" Joe asked.

Frank cleared his throat. "Don't forget about kidnapping _me, _too."

"Yeah, well, this is your first time. This is my _third._ I'd get used to it."

"That was pretty funny the first time," Frank said with a grin. "I've got to admit that."

"We should do that again!" Iola said.

"We should," Bess agreed. She jumped up. "I'll get the makeup!"

"I'll get the dresses!" Iola exclaimed. Both girls left the room.

"Oh, God," Frank said. "Why?"

"Now do you think it's funny?" Joe asked.

"Hey, can you guys be quiet for a while? I'm trying to take a nap," George Fayne said.

"Why are _you_ sleeping? If anything, I need to be sleeping," Joe said. "I'm the one who spent the night in the trunk of a car—where I could barely even breathe."

"It's not my fault Iola lost the keys to the car," George said. "I'm the one who had to stay up and make sure you didn't pass out from lack of oxygen or something while she went to get help."

"Yeah, and then the police came," Nancy Drew added. "Wasn't _that_ interesting?"

"Yeah," Iola said as she walked in to the room. She was holding several beautiful dresses.

"Prom dresses," Joe said knowingly.

"Yep," Iola said. She laid the dresses down on the bed while Bess walked in with makeup.

"I can't believe I have a criminal record now," Bess said. "I'm only nineteen years old."

"Yeah," Nancy said. "But I guess that's what you get when you fake a kidnapping like that."

"I still can't believe your father called the police on us," Iola said as she began to paint Joe's nails.

"You were holding guns to our heads!" Frank exclaimed.

"They were squirt guns!" Iola and Bess exclaimed at the same time. "Why won't you get that through your head?"

"And then on top of that, you said that our father would never see us alive again if he came after you. You were wearing masks and disguised your voices," Frank added

Silence. "Okay, that _might_ be a good reason to call the police," Iola said. "But they were squirt guns!"

"Whatever," Joe said. "Staying in that trunk all night was horrible."

"Well, at least we kidnapped you again even after the police came," Iola said. "Now we can play dress up."

"I don't think so," Frank said.

"I _do_ think so," Bess said.

"Joe, I've got the perfect dress for you to wear," Iola said.

"I'm not putting a dress on," Joe said.

"Yes, you will," Iola said. "Unless you never want to go home again."

"Like you scare me," Joe said. "What are you going to do if I don't put that dress on?"

"You'll…" Iola began, but broke off. "Just do it," she said.

"Whatever."

"Hey!" Bess exclaimed. "We should go to Wal-Mart again."

"I thought you guys got kicked out of there," Frank said. "For ninety days or something."

"We got kicked out of _one_ Wal-Mart," Bess said. "But there are a lot more where that came from."

"Or we could go to drive thrus," George said. " Nancy was pretty good at that."

Iola jumped up. Joe was completely forgotten. "Let's go!" she said.

"Wait," George said. "Shouldn't we finish the guys up first? Then we can take them both out."

"Even better," Iola said, picking up the pink polish once again.

"Okay. You guys have thirty minutes to come up with the perfect outfit for them," Nancy said. "Then we're hitting Wal-Mart."

"You go it."

--

Thirty minutes later, Joe was dressed up in a bright pink halter top, floor length dress. His finger nails were painted pink and his toenails were painted with glitter polish. He was wearing white high flip flops.

Frank was dressed in an extremely short jean skirt. He had refused to wear the dress. He unfortunately ended up with something worse than a dress, then. His nails were painted a bright green color—thanks to Bess. Her favorite color. He, too, was wearing flip flops, showing off glittery toenails.

"I'm going to kill you guys," Frank said.

"Now you know how _I_ feel," Joe said.

"Okay. Are you guys ready?" Nancy asked, and the girls nodded. "Let's get the guys and get out of here. We've got to find a local Wal-Mart that's close by since we got kicked out of the other one."

"Shouldn't be too hard," George said. "But let's go."

Bess got behind Joe and Iola got behind Frank as the two young men were led out of the house.

--

Fenton Hardy sat on the couch with his wife. Both were staring blankly into space, wondering where their sons were.

"They can't be in too much trouble," Fenton said. "The 'kidnappers' were using squirt guns."

"That's true," his wife said.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Fenton answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha," a woman's voice said.

"Iola, where are Frank and Joe?"

"THIS ISN'T IOLA!!!!" the voice said. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT?"

"Who is it then?" Fenton asked.

"It's…" Silence. "Okay, it's Iola. You take the fun out of everything. But anyway. If you want your sons back, you've got to do something for us."

"And what might that be?" Fenton asked.

"Turn on the television," Iola responded. "You'll see. I'll call later on and you will receive further instructions." The line went dead.

Fenton shrugged at his wife's questioning look as he took a seat on the couch and turned on the television. The news was on. And, just as before when Frank had been watching, the newscaster said, "We have a breaking story. There seem to be two young men standing outside Wal-Mart. They are both dressed as girls and yelling something very odd: "We act like girls and we're proud!"

Fenton looked closely at the picture. Then, both he and his wife burst out laughing.

Frank and Joe were both standing in the Wal-Mart parking lot, dressed up from head to toe in girls clothing, jumping up and down and screaming.

When the two parents finally managed to calm their laughter, they sat back and watched with amusement.

It couldn't get much better than this.


	4. Raccoon Imposter

My friend and I wrote this a while ago in my English class when we got bored & had extra time. Enjoy! :)

We're weird, I know... :)

* * *

"Are you guys ever going to get tired of kidnapping us?" Joe Hardy asked. "Or are you just going to continue to do it ever time you have a sleepover?"

Joe was once again in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of girls. His brother, Frank, had been kidnapped, too, but he was in the corner of the room by request.

"I enjoy kidnapping you," Iola said. "It's fun. We can do pretty much whatever we want to do to you and no one can do anything about it."

"Yes, but just wait until we do something to you," Frank said.

"You won't do anything to us," Iola said. "Because you know that you would just get something much worse after we get back home."

"What if—" Joe began, but Frank cut him off.

"Just forget it," he said. "We aren't going to be able to do anything to them."

"We'll see about that," Joe said.

"Anyway," Iola said. "What should we do?"

"I think we should take them out to the street corner again, dressed up like girls," Bess Marvin suggested.

"That's getting kind of old," Nancy Drew said. "What else can we do?"

"We need to do something with the guys," Iola said. "Maybe we should just take them back home."

"No," Bess said. "We need to do something with them. Otherwise, it's just a waste of duct tape and rope."

"Yeah, that's true," Nancy said. They were quiet a long moment. Finally Iola said, "I know!"

Iola jumped up and ran out of the room.

"I don't like the sound of that," Joe said.

"Neither do I," Frank replied.

"I wonder where she went," Nancy said.

Suddenly, Iola burst back in to the room with a make-up kit.

"Oh, God," Frank groaned.

"Oh, yes," Iola said. She sat down and opened the kit. She pulled out some mascara.

"What exactly is your plan?" George Fayne asked. It was the first time that she had spoken since the guys had been brought back to Iola's house.

"You'll see, you'll see," Iola said. She continued with the make-up. It took a while, but finally, finally, she was finished. Two hours and an entire make-over later, she was done.

"Perfect!" she said. "Get their father on the phone," she added. "It's time for the prank."

--

The telephone rang at the Hardy's residence around midnight that night. Fenton Hardy answered it, knowing almost immediately who it would be. The answer confirmed his guess.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha," a voice answered.

Fenton rolled his eyes. "I'll turn the television on," he said.

"Hey! How do you know who this is?" the young woman's voice said.

"Because, _Iola,_ you're the _only_ person that I know of who would answer with, 'mu-ha-ha.-ha-ha," he answered.

"Fine," Iola said. "I need to change that. Yeah, turn on the television and be amazed." The line went dead.

Fenton grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. His wife rolled over. "Were the boys kidnapped again?" she asked, and Mr. Hardy nodded.

"Every Friday," she groaned. She sat up to watch the television.

The news was on due to a breaking news broadcast--in their area, breaking news would indeed be something as simple as an idiotic prank that the girls did.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news. It appears that there are two young men dressed up like raccoons on the side of the highway. They seem to be tied up to a tree."

"Oh, God," Mr. Hardy said.

"I'll get the keys," his wife said. They both got out of bed. "Time to pick up the boys."

"This is getting kind of old," Mr. Hardy said.

"Yes. Entertainment, but old. I'm tired of picking those boys up at midnight every Friday night because they got kidnapped." She disappeared into the bathroom.

As she got ready, Fenton Hardy watched the television as it showed his sons. Both were tied up, and both were definitely dressed up as raccoons. With their dark, dark circles under their eyes and the tails that had been pinned to them…

They were definitely raccoons. Fenton sat on the bed and watched them both.

It was getting old. That was true. But even so, there was one thing true about it all, he thought with a grin.

It couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
